


Sanders Sides One-Shots

by FirstSilverStar



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Short One Shot, logan is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstSilverStar/pseuds/FirstSilverStar
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots and such because I can only write about one thing for so long before getting completely disinterested.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders





	Sanders Sides One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roman is grieving over Logan.

He had told me to meet him under the willow tree that sat alone in the little meadow behind the house and over the mountain. A tree that sung with birds through the day, where live things came to play.

We both would sit for hours under the protective cover of its branches, our voices concealed by the beautiful notes of the nightingale that called this tree its home. It no longer sang its beautiful tune, like my Logan.

Not even the tree could conceal the sadness that raged inside, but I still visited the tree, hoping and praying that somehow, I would find him there, with his back against the mossy trunk and a book open in his lap, formal attire long forgotten.

I prayed I would see him look up at me and give a radiant smile, so rare but brilliant it could light up my world.

Yet, not even the biggest of dreamers can make that come true.

But I still visit the willow, and I sing the nightingale's song, my eyes closed against harsh reality as the rain of grief runs down my cheeks, staining the grass with my tragedy. I continue to talk, though into silence, with no calm voice returning my queries.

I meet under the willow with grief and heartache, but I know one day I will find him again.


End file.
